Mary All Alone
by Ignie
Summary: Tout ce qu'elle voulait après tout, c'est des amis, non? juste, des amis avec qui jouer et rigoler... Alors, comme Mary est sortie, rien de doit l'empêcher d'aller dehors pour s'amuser!... Non?


**Bonjour! Comme vous le savez, recemment, une nouvelle version d'Ib est sortie, incluant deux nouvelles fins! "Welcome in the world of Gueterna" je crois, et "Painting's Demis" Incluant le personnage de Mary dans les deux. J'ai donc décidé, comme mes deux autres OS "Together Forever" et "Gather, Forever" de réarranger cette fin à ma sauce, et de parler un peu plus du personnage de Mary. Car oui, même si je ne l'aime pas, elle mérite quand même notre attention!**

**Allez, Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La jeune fille tout de vert vêtue posa un pied sur le sol blanc de la galerie d'exposition de l'artiste Guerterna. Une fois qu'elle fut entièrement sortie du tableau, un cri de victoire retentit de sa bouche

_-Hihi! Enfin!_

Mary sautilla de joie, elle était sortie, enfin! Elle était libre, pour toujours! Elle était enfin sortie de ce monde de fou, où elle vivait depuis la mort de l'artiste qui l'avait créé. Elle n'avait jamais pu vivre dans ce monde, où il n'y avait pas de femme donc les jambes étaient dans des tableaux, où les mannequins n'avaient pas de tête et bougeait tout seul, où les tête de mannequins seule étaient vivante, et où des poupées effrayantes te suivent partout.

Là-bas, dans ce monde, il y avait d'autres gens.

Des gens, comme elle.

Ils avaient des pieds, des tête sur leurs corps... ils bougeaient, parlaient, comme elle...  
Ils étaient comme elle.

Ils étaient tous différents.

Il y avait des blonds, comme Mary, mais aussi, des bruns, des roux, des châtains...  
Les yeux aussi étaient tous de couleurs différents. Mais aussi le physique des gens...

Il y avait des adultes, des vieilles personnes... mais aussi des petits enfants de son âge.

Mary voulait jouer avec les enfants, elle voulait avoir « des amis » aussi.

Dans sa petite chambre, dans l'endroit où elle a toujours vécu, elle avait lu des tas de livres sur « comment se faire des amis. ».

Mais le seul problème qui restait, c'est qu'il fallait sortir, et ça, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que si elle voulait sortir d'ici... il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Alors, elle avait attendu. Attendu, que quelqu'un vienne ici, qu'elle puisse sortir, et se faire des amis.

Puis, c'est arrivé.

Deux personnes sont entrés dans ce monde.

Il y avait d'abord eu un grand garçon, aux cheveux violets, avec une mèche sur un de ces yeux. Puis, il y a eu Ib.

Ib, c'était une fille comme Mary. Elle avait de grands yeux rouges, les cheveux châtains, et des habits jolis. Une jupette rouge, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Mary, elle voulait que ça soit son amie. Elle avait même dit qu'elles pourraient être sœurs si elle le voulait. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle avait une amie!

Mais il y avait Garry aussi.  
Garry, c'était le garçon qui est arrivé en premier. Lui, quand elle a vu Ib, il était là, avec elle. Ib l'aimait beaucoup. Mary pensait même qu'elle en était amoureuse.

Mais Mary ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'Ib l'aimait beaucoup. Elle en était jalouse. Alors, elle avait choisie.

Ça sera Garry qui restera ici. Et Mary, elle partirait avec Ib. Et elle serait des amies. Pour toujours.

Mais, Garry avait été enfermé dans l'effrayante salle des poupées, et il n'en était pas ressorti.

Alors, Ib était parti à sa recherche avec Mary. Et ils l'avaient retrouvé, toujours assis au milieu de la salle aux poupées, même si Ib ne voyait que des jolis lapins.

Elle ne voyait que des lapins parce qu'elle avait trop peur. Donc, elle ne devait pas rester dans ce monde. Mais Garry lui, il voyait les poupées, donc, il n'avait pas peur, il allait rester ici, Mary le voulait.

Mais... Alors, pourquoi Ib?  
La petite fille et Mary elle-même l'avait retrouvé dans la salle, à parler seule. Il n'y avait surement pas moyen de le ramener à la réalité, il était sans doute devenu fou pour toujours.

Mais alors, pourquoi Ib voulait tant rester avec lui? Elle refusait de le laisser, et s'était allongée à coté de lui, et ne disais plus rien...  
Alors, Mary a dit qu'elle trouverait la sortie seule, et que c'était sa faute si elle ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

Puis, elle avait traversé des couloirs, puis, elle avait vu un tableau, très grand, et clair. C'était le tableau qui menait au monde avec les autres personnes, comme Mary. Sauf que cette fois, le cadre avait disparu. Alors, Mary n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, elle avait sauté.

Et maintenant elle était dehors, libre, pour toujours.

_-Je veux aller dehors! Je veux jouer avec les autres enfants!_

À ces mots, Mary courut dans toute la galerie pour trouver la sortie pour aller dehors.

_-Il n'y a personne...,_constata Mary,... _Ils sont sans doute tous dehors, à jouer! Hihi!_

Puis, après avoir pris un escalier, Mary trouva un grand bureau de bois, et une porte.

_-Voilà! La sortie! Youpi!_

La jeune blondinette courut, et essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière resta fermée, comme si on avait condamné la serrure.

_-Ben? Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas?_

Mary se retourna, et vit que le couloir par lequel elle était rentrée lui semblait plus sombre que tout à l'heure.

_-Que... Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?_

Mary fit alors demi tour, et retourna dans la galerie sans vie. Elle marchait tout autour des couloirs, regardait tout les tableaux de Guerterna. Mais il n'y avait personne. Rien.

_-Il y a quelqu'un? H-Hého!_

Mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Juste l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondait. Et en plus, elle voyait de plus en plus mal, les couloirs étaient très sombres! Et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer, elle était très fatiguée.

_-Il y a quelqu'un? S'il vous plait! S'il vous plait! Je veux juste jouer!_

Puis, devant le grand tableau noir du monde de Gueterna, elle s'effondra. Tout tournait autour d'elle, tout devenait noir d'encre. Elle avait mal, et ne voyait plus rien. Elle...  
Elle avait peur

-_à... à l'aide! _Cria-t-elle, désespérée_,... S'il vous plait... au secours!_

Des larmes coulèrent de ces joues... Puis, elle poussa un ultime appel à l'aide:

_Ib!... Garry! Venez m'aider!_

Puis, d'un coup, dans ce noir total, Deux personnes surgirent. L'une était grande, avec des cheveux violets et une mèche qui cachait ces yeux, et l'autre, une petite fille aux cheveux chatains et aux yeux rouges.

_-Viens_, dit Ib.

_-On va jouer tout les trois,_ reprit Garry en riant.

Des larmes coulèrent des joues de Mary

-_Vraiment?_

_-Oui! Viens avec nous!_

Alors, Mary prit la main que lui tendait Ib, et, tout les trois, ils sautèrent dans le tableau noir de Guerterna.

L'unique chose que Mary ne vit pas, ce fut Ib et Garry, disparaissant comme deux vapeurs, au moment où ils sautèrent.

_Mary All Alone._

* * *

**Fini! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout, si vous ne laissez pas de reviews... Gueterna viendra dans votre maison... la nuit... Par contre, une review, et on envoie Garry! ;)  
**


End file.
